Childlike
by Lidsworth
Summary: Konoha has caught Sasuke, and for his punishment, they torture him for information, information he doesn't have. As a result, Konoha breaks the young Uchiha and reduces his mind to that of a scared child's, a child who can easily forgive and easily be manipulated. A broken Uchiha can be a powerful tool for enemies of Konoha, namely, the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha has caught Sasuke, and for his punishment, they torture him for information, information he doesn't have. As a result, Konoha breaks the young Uchiha and reduces his mind to that of a scared childs, a child who can easily forgive and easily be manipulated. **

**Pairings: Will I even have any? I dunno, perhaps, if so, i'll mention them elsewhere in later chapters. But look on my page and you'll find out which pairing i will not use.**

**The next chapter will have more action in it, so please stay with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Prologue **

This will have the Akatsuki in it, so yeah for Akatsuki fans.  
The pain was excruciating, and it was radiating all over his body. He could feel blood pouring from his body, he could feel his head pounding like mad, he could feel his body being pierced, burned, scarred by many different means. He could feel their minds in his mind, twisting his thoughts and invading his memories.

They were torturing him,mentally and physically, for information he didn't have...information he'd never have. He wanted to scream, but his body had gone limp as more and more morphine pumped through his veins. He was strapped to a chair in dark room, his head down, and IV on his side while two ANBU stood beside his chair inflicting physical and mental torture upon him.

Please...he thought to himself, knowing the ANBU inside of his head could hear him...please just kill me.

Another kick to his already broken ribs, he heard the resounding crunch. His pupils may have shrunken slightly, but that's all. He showed no signs of being in pain, his head hung low, bushy bangs caked in blood and sweat shading his pale face. His hands were tied behind him, all circulation ceased preventing his chakra from reaching his finger tips.

His back was covered with bruises and cuts, welts and burns, as were his arms and just about every other inch of his body. Yet, they didn't stop, they wouldn't stop, not until they got what they wanted.

This had been going on for months, and in the beginning, Sasuke believed he could hold his own for the first few months, as he was the only one out of Taka being tortured, the rest deemed as Orochimaru's "failed" experiments. However, Sasuke's psyche was breaking, steadily breaking, and as another dose of morphine spread through his blood, Sasuke knew that he could no longer take it.

Death was better than this, anything was better than this. He couldn't move, yet his mind screamed in agony. He just wanted to die, he'd do anything to taste death now.

But not even life was that kind, Konoha wanted to break the Uchiha.

OOOOO

Sasuke was taken out of that dark room, free of his tortures a week after when he was reduced to a heap of blood and skin.

It was clear, almost certain, that the Konoha Intelligence could no longer get information out of Sasuke because he honestly didn't have it.

However, months of torture just couldn't be undone with one hospital visit. Sasuke was put into a coma, and for a while, Tsunade doubted he'd even wake up. However, the Sanin was bested, Sasuke woke up a month later, but he was different, very different.

Sakura was the first to realize the change. For an entire week, he never ate, he never drank, he never spoke, he didn't even leave his hospital room. He sat up, looking forward at the white wall in his white painted hospital room. His eyes were blank, his body bandaged.

Sakura tried to speak to him and tried to get him to eat, she even got Naruto to tag along (which he did so very willingly), and to their dismay, it seemed as if he was purposely ignoring them. However, Tsunade confirmed that it wasn't Sasuke's fault he wasn't responding, for deep in the depths of his mind, he was waging a mental battle, one which Tsunade feared he was losing.

When the week was over, changes in Sasuke could clearly be seen. No longer were his eyes blank, but they were wide and curious, like that of a childs. The instant his legs could work on their own again, he left his hospital room and caused a panic throughout all of Konoha.

Many believed he was evil, and ANBU as well as Chunin and up had been dispatched to capture him.

However, when the ANBU team cornered him, somewhere near a park, he didn't fight back. In fact, he seemed terrified. The instant the captain of the ABNU squad had spoken his name, he'd darted behind a tree and it took the sweetest voices of the female ANBU on the squad to coax him from his hiding place.

They escorted him back to the Hokage Tower, bloodshed avoided. It took longer than usual to get there, Sasuke asked a lot of questions, he pointed to a lot of things, but he never strayed from his ANBU companions. He clung on to them like a lifeforce.

Tsunade wasn't expecting such a relapse in Sasuke's head. She was astounded that he willingly followed his ANBU counterparts to her office, but she payed close attention to the fact that he didn't let them leave his sight as she spoke to him.

So, he was terrified of being alone?

Tsunade took a chance to test her theory, she dismissed the ANBU squad. Sasuke latched on to the closest on to him and refused to let her go. It wasn't a threatening gesture, but a fearful one.

"Sorry Sasuke," Tsunade said softly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Though he looked distressed, Sasuke silently spoke up, "It's allright..I'm not mad."

"Hokage sama?" the girl, her voice high and timid asked, "What should I do?"

"Stay with him, Hinata," Tsunade replied to the ABNU, taking it that Sasuke felt comfortable with Hinata," take him to Naruto and Sakura, but stay with him, i'm assigning you as his caretaker."****

Hinata's face flushed under her mask. But she nodded, nevertheless, grabbing a gentle hold on the taller boy's arm, Hinata escorted him out of the Hokage office and into the village.

So this is just the prologue, so that's why it's so vague. It's just explaining what happened to Sasuke and his current situation, I hope you like it. please review. God bless.

So this is just the prologue, so that's why it's so vague. It's just explaining what happened to Sasuke and his current situation, I hope you like it. please review. God bless. 


	2. Vacation

**AN: The arthors note is sometimes the hardest for me to write. Anyway, I may actually do some fan art for this story! **

**I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you stick with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

Hinata sat under a large oak tree in the center of a wildflower field. The sun warmed the gentle wind gusts as they blew unto earth, gently brushing Hinata's exposed arms through her dull green sundress. She smiled as she smelled the nectar scents of the flowers surrounding her.

Beside her sat a resting figure, head laying on her lap so that he was comfortable. Raven hair danced in the wind, and stray petals collided with pale skin. The boy of dark clad was hardly bothered by this, and instead, continued to dream pleasantly.

This was Sasuke's favorite place to go.

Years ago, or even months ago, Hinata would have died of fright if Sasuke Uchiha was currently sleeping like a baby on her lap, but ever since his fruitless interrogation, Hinata couldn't bear to be without him.

So here he was, in his favorite place in the world, sleeping on his saviours lap, not a care in the world, oblivious to the emotions surrounding him. Hinata ran a hand through black locks, tenderly as if it were her own child she was touching.

She had to wake him up soon, they'd been outside for hours, he was practically just sleeping his day away.

A thought crossed her mind.

Soon it would be July twenty third, Sasuke's birthday, he would be turning seventeen. Hinata had to do something for him. He'd already been with her for a year and a half. The healing process hadn't been the best, as it was safe to say Sasuke still feared most of the world. He was a selective mute, prone to hyperventilation and random episodes of crying. Many villagers continued to shun him, even some of his friends were weary of him, however, he clung on to Hinata like a lifesource, much to the anger of Sakura Haruno.

Sakura claimed that she and Naruto should be the ones to watch after the Uchiha, as they were his friends and they actually spoke to him, they had a relationship with him. Through this conversation in Lady Tsunade's office, Hinata held her head down, biting her lip to refrain from saying anything. Tsunade claimed that Sakura's emotions would get in the way, but Naruto reminded them that in the end, it was up to Sasuke, and Hinata braced herself for loneliness.

However, just as he had done before, Sasuke latched on to Hinata, looking at his feet to avoid the gaze of those peering down on him.

As expected, Hinata's relationship with Sakura and Naruto bittered from there on out.

Hinata didn't care though, she had Sasuke. He was someone who used to be like her, who was afraid of everything, but who wanted to reach out as well. Whatever Naruto and Sakura said, Hinata ignored, Tsunade had been smart to pair the two up.

"Would you like to go somewhere for your birthday?" Hinata asked quietly, still rubbing his head.  
Coal black eyes shot open, "Vacation?" Obviously, positive thoughts connoted with the word.

"Yeah," Hinata spoke, "It will be July twenty third soon, do you know what day that is?" Sasuke smiled a lazy smile, staring up at Hinata with wide and curious eyes.

"Christmas?" he guessed.

"No silly, it's your birthday," Hinata responded happily, "It's Sasuke's birthday! Would you like to go on a vacation to celebrate?"

"Vacation?" Sasuke repeated curiously.

"Yes, Sasuke, a vacation," Hinata said with old patience built in her body, Sasuke repeated things often. Sasuke replied by grabbing two stray locks from Hinata's hair and taking them into his thin and frail hands.

"Hair," he said automatically, a slight giggle erupting from his throat, "pretty...elaborate..like nii-san's hair!"

Hinata smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed a bit more before releasing her hair and rolling off of her. "I want to see Nii-san!" he suddenly exclaimed, sitting up and smiling widely, "for our vacation."

"Oh," HInata said concerned. Due to the relapse in Sasuke's psyche, Itachi was a recurring character that often plagued Sasuke's dreams. He was always talking about Itachi, he wanted to see him again.

Hinata countered the topic the same way she had been told to, the same way she always had, "Itachi is away Sasuke. Remember, he won't be back for a long time..."

"How loooong?" Sasuke exaggerated, rolling his eyes in the process, "I miss him."

If only Hinata could establish the same relationship with her bratty sister Hinabi.

"You'll have to wait, still," Hinata lied, "you'll have to wait until he's ready to see you again."

_Don't you mean in a morgue, Hinata?_

OOOOO

Socializing Sasuke was a hard, yet important task in order to complete his healing. Tsunade had warned Hinata that it would be a very long process, as many of the villagers still had mixed feeling towards Sasuke.

So, once a day, Hinata took Sasuke into the village so that he could get used to being around people. It didn't seem like it ever worked though, he still clung to her, avoiding the gazes of bypassers.

Some starred with hate, while others stared with compassion, the youngest, who hadn't been molded by their parents thoughts stared with curiosity at the raven haired man.

"Would you like something to eat, Sasuke, a snack?" Hinata asked as they neared the open markets.

"Cookie.." Sasuke said shyly, burying his head into Hinata's hair. Hinata smiled and continued to walk until she stopped by a pastry stand.

"Um, one chocolate chip cookie please," Hinata said as she reached into the lacy pocket of her sundress and pulled out her wallet. She handed the vender the wallet, who smiled when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke came here with Hinata almost everyday, he just happened to forget most of the time.

"Good bye, Lady Hinata," the man called out as she turned around. Hinata waved goodbye and continued on her way, Sasuke with her.

Ahead of them was Ichiraku's Ramen, the second home of Naruto Uzumaki, luckily he wasn't there though so Hinata walked by with Sasuke with her head held high. She'd be on her way to propose a vacation plan for Sasuke to Tsunade.

OOOOO

Of course, if Naruto or Sakura had not been at the Ramen Shop, they just had to be at the Hokage Mansion. They were Tsunade's little kiss ups after all. They were in Tsunade's office the instant she had entered with Sasuke.

Sasuke was now munching on his cookie, finally detached from the younger Hyuga. When she entered, she could tell the two were speaking to Tsunade about something important, they always were. They were the golden two. Hinata bit her lip to hide her obvious jealousy at seeing how close Sakura was to Naruto. The two stared at her, that perfect pair, silent to moment she entered with the Raven.

Tsunade broke the awkward silence.

"Hinata," she greeted, as well as casted a smile towards Sasuke who was munching cookie crumbs into Hinata's hair. He truly wasn't aware of how old he was or how tall he was.

Naruto and Sakura still stared, but Hinata tried her best to ignore them. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Um, it's going to be Sasuke's birthday in a few days, and..."she gave into their stares, "it's a bit..confidential."

"Oh, very well," Tsunade said, clearing her throat, "Sakura and Naruto, please leave us."

"If it's anything concerning Sasuke, shouldn't we have the right to know," Sakura protested, glaring daggers at the white eyed girl.

"I didn't ask, it was a command," Tsunade said softly, but anger hidden behind her words, "Leave."

Begrudgingly, Sakura made her exit grabbing Naruto's arm in the process, however, Naruto looked back at the scene, eyes filled with sorrow and curiosity. He said nothing as he left.

The door shut.

"Yes Hinata, what is so confidential that two of my finest shinobi have to leave the room?" Tsunade asked with a hint of annoyance, it wasn't as if she enjoyed ostracizing Naruto and Sakura from their friend. Hinata was just the logical choice for a caretaker, though that wasn't the only reason Tsunade assigned her the lifelong task.

"As I said, it's going to be Sasuke's birthday soon, and, "she said nervously, "i'd like to take him on a vacation."

"Vacation..." he echoed from behind her, the cookie almost gone.

Tsunade looked at her, her stare as cold as ice. Hinata felt a shiver go up her spine.

"And exactly where would you be taking him," Tsunade chose her words carefully and draws them out exceedingly long, long enough for them to pierce Hinata's soul.

"I'm not entirely sure..." Hinata stumbled on her words, "probably to a village far off, but not out of the fire country...or maybe, I just think he needs to get out."

"What do you want, Sasuke," Tsunade asked the boy standing behind the Hyuga. His face suddenly brightened and turned a scarlet color, and he fought to suppress a giggle. (He's hardly addressed by anyone, and when he is, it means the world to him.)

"Would you like to go on a vacation with Hinata?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke, still scarlet, nods and buries his head in Hinata's hair, the cookie gone minutes before.

Tsunade sighs and looks at the pair. Letting Sasuke leave the village was risky. But perhaps, it was a necessity for the young Uchiha. Still, many in the village shunned him and he feared many of them. Perhaps getting out would be an escape for him, a temporary escape and a chance to experience new things.

But was it only for Sasuke's well being?

Sasuke was starting over anyway, and HInata could be trusted to watch him. Despite her self-confidence, Hinata was a skilled ninja.

"Yes and no," Tsunade replied in regard to the vacation, "Yes because you can go, but i must know exactly where you're going and the duration of your time which can also affect your trip."

Sasuke beamed and peaked from Hinata's head, looking lazily at Tsunade.

"Really?" Hinata said, almost in disbelief. Tsunade smiled upon seeing the tortured soul look up fully and smile as well. Poor Sasuke Uchiha, he'd never be the same again.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "you can come up with the details later, as of now, i believe Sasuke still has a schedule to get to."

Hinata perked up, "Thank you, Tsunade, i'll come up with the details as soon as possible. Come, Sasuke."

Sasuke obediently followed and waved a lazy hand at Tsunade before leaving.

OOOO

Itachi sat on a rock just outside of the base, rain pouring on him like bullets. (He can tell something is wrong, something is very wrong.)

An ache swelled in his heart, and ache associated with a certain somebody. Often,he found himself worrying about his younger brother, if not every day. That last time he saw him, Itachi had almost broken his spine.

He always regretted that, he regretted that more than anything.

Dark locks stuck to his pale face, he looked into the never ending drops. He wondered how Sasuke was doing, he wondered if Sasuke was conspiring a plan to kill him.

Whatever it was, whatever Sasuke was doing, the ache in Itachi's heart ached harder. It was as if he could sense something was off about his baby brother, and he'd been sensing this for a long time now.

"Hide your tears, Itachi," he told himself, inhaling the musky scent of rain, "everything is alright, everything is as it should be."

**Ok, so I hope you like this chapter. I hope I can update it soon, too. I have school to worry about though, so it will depend on my work. Like I said earlier, thanks for those who reviewed, I hope I attract more people. Also, i'm going camping! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I added Itachi because he'll be taking a major role later on. **

**Again, hope you like it and God bless. **


	3. Summer Fic (maybe)

**AN: I won't be posting for about two weeks, and if I do post, it's because I was lucky. I have finals and projects to work on, and I've been trying to squeeze in time for each of m y stories, but honestly I don't have the time at the moment. So, until May 30****th****, which is when I get out of school for the summer, I'll be scarcely posting. Yes, I know it seems short, the span, but for a sophomore in high school anticipating finals, it's a loooooong time(I'm sure other high school students, college students and middle scholars can relate) If I post anything, it will most likely be a one chapter short, like I'll probably post something like that by the end of the week, but other than that, none of my chapter stories will be updated. So, if a story gets this, it's because I'm working on it and I haven't given up, they'll just have to be summer fics. I'm just posting this so you guys don't think I've completely forgotten about these stories, the summer will bring more updates. Anyway, hope you guys stay tunned to my stories. Have a nice weekend, be careful of the weather, good luck on any other's having exams, and God bless :D **


End file.
